Without a word
by trainsaya
Summary: Une étrange échappatoire, c'est ce qu'Ed propose à Alfons . Peu importe s'il est égoïste, Edward doit absolument le retrouver. RoyEd. (Timeline: à la fin du premier anime, pre-conqueror of Shamballa).
1. Les papillons de Munich

_Juillet 1923, Munich – Pov Ed_

Il faut marcher. Un pied devant l'autre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il ne sait plus faire. Il sait qu'il va bientôt tomber. Il ne sait même plus ce qui le retient encore. Bientôt, ses deux genoux s'affaisseront et cogneront les pavés de pierre. Un son étrange résonnera. Il viendra du genou gauche. La machine humaine qu'il était arrêtera de fonctionner. Pour toujours. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il espérait.

Pourtant, Alfons se retournait toujours avant qu'il ne trébuche, et le fixait d'un air si sérieux qu'Ed ne se sentait plus le droit de s'effondrer. Alors, à la place, il lui adressait un sourire qui disait « ça va ». « Promis, je ne me perdrai plus dans mes pensées » et il continuait à avancer aux côtés d'Alfons, dans un silence réconfortant.

Quand ils marchaient comme ça tous les deux, Ed ne pouvait empêcher tous les souvenirs de remonter. Les images des longs périples avec son frère refaisaient surface. Ils en avaient parcouru, du chemin. Et maintenant ? Al marchait-il seul ? Ed inclina légèrement la tête pour regarder le ciel.

Alfons lui avait demandé, un jour. Ed avait bien vu qu'il l'observait du coin de l'œil, hésitant depuis un moment, avec son air idiot, dans le coin du salon. Finalement, Alfons avait dû trouver assez de courage car les mots avaient passé ses lèvres pâles :

« Pourquoi regardes-tu tout le temps le ciel ? Il l'avait examiné avec des yeux si déterminés qu'Ed aurait pu croire un instant qu'il s'agissait vraiment de son frère.

-...Je crois qu'il me donne de l'espoir.

-On dirait que tu cherches quelque chose. Ça m'étonne de toi. Rationnel comme tu es, tu devrais savoir qu'il n'y a que des nuages et quelques étoiles là-haut ». Alfons avait souri doucement. C'était la première fois qu'Ed lui avait parlé d'un autre monde. De son monde.

 _Pov Alfons_

Il avait été surpris. Ces phrases mystiques n'étaient pas cohérentes quand elles sortaient de la bouche d'Edward. Il avait pensé à une plaisanterie, mais chaque jour, les yeux de son colocataire perdus dans le vide lui avaient prouvé le contraire. Avec le temps, Alfons avait fini par se dire que c'était la manière d'Ed d'exprimer la souffrance de sa vie passée, une vie qu'il pensait perdue à jamais. Mais ces métaphores n'en restaient pas moins étranges, et le mettaient souvent mal à l'aise. Il ne savait toujours pas comment le réconforter, comment le rattacher à sa vie présente.

Et pourquoi diable voulait-il absolument qu'il s'attache à ce lieu ? Pourquoi ne lui disait-il tout simplement pas de partir, de courir après ses rêves, aussi extravagants qu'ils lui paraissent ? Il devait bien l'avouer. De l'égoïsme pur. Il voulait qu'Ed reste. Parfois il se sentait comme un geôlier. Il était celui qui gardait l'oiseau doré en cage, qui empêchait le phœnix de renaître. Il savait au fond de lui, qu'Ed était prisonnier de cet endroit. Peut-être que ses mots à propos de l'autre monde traduisaient seulement une envie de liberté ? Edward était une créature sans limite, et Alfons n'avait pas fini de les explorer. Il en voulait toujours plus.

Cette proximité devenait dangereuse pour lui. Même s'il parvenait à susciter des émotions réelles, sincères dans les yeux d'Edward, même s'il parvenait à le réveiller, à l'ancrer dans ce monde, dans sa vie, il savait que jamais Ed ne lui appartiendrait. Il avait cette sensation qu'Ed resterait sauvage, que personne ici ne pourrait l'atteindre...

Et dans cet autre monde, quelqu'un était-il parvenu à cet exploit ?

 _Pov Ed_

Depuis qu'il était là, il sentait cette chose serpenter dans ses entrailles. Au début, c'était seulement des sensations d'étourdissements, de fourmis qui paralysaient ses membres pendant quelques instants. Puis il avait réalisé la transformation de ce mal peu à peu. La transition du physique au psychologique. Un mal-être permanent s'était insinué en lui au fur et à mesure des jours. Il avait appris à vivre avec. Il avait appris à faire face à ce monde, à affronter ces visages qui lui renvoyaient tant de souvenirs, à supporter ce goût amer qu'ils lui évoquaient.

Il avait rêvé d'Al. Il avait réussi. Il en était sûr. Il avait rendu son corps à son frère. Ces images avaient été d'une précision redoutable, elles ne pouvaient avoir été créées par son seul esprit. Cette victoire silencieuse l'avait aidé à avancer, elle avait apaisé les douleurs. Le temps passait, tranquillement. Il faisait des efforts pour Alfons plus facilement.

Et puis, un soir, il avait été pris d'une impression répugnante. Il manquait quelque chose. Il crut qu'il allait mourir sur le coup. Une chose indispensable. Il était persuadé de ne plus pouvoir respirer avant d'avoir trouvé cette chose. Il s'était levé brusquement de son lit et avait commencé à courir dans tous les sens. Crise de panique.

Alfons l'avait arrêté avant qu'il ne s'élance inconsciemment dans les escaliers. Et il l'avait serré. Serré. Serré. Il avait enfin pu respirer. Il avait levé la tête vers son sauveur. Derrière les mèches blondes collées à son front en sueur, ses yeux avaient distingué l'inquiétude dans l'expression d'Alfons. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie. Vomir cette bile venimeuse qui tournoyait à l'intérieur de lui, laissant des traces acides et des relents de pourriture dans son estomac. Alfons l'avait soutenu jusqu'à sa chambre, et était parti lui chercher un verre d'eau. Ed ne l'avait jamais vu revenir.

Il avait dormi d'une traite. Ses yeux s'étaient rouverts le matin suivant, éblouis par les rayons de lumière qui tapaient contre la fenêtre, dont les volets n'avaient pas été fermés. Il s'était redressé dans son lit, vidé. Le soleil ne réchauffait plus sa peau. Alors, à ce moment précis, il avait réalisé que son âme mourait lentement, du mauvais côté de la porte. Il avait trouvé la chose manquante. Un flash, des cheveux noirs ébène, un sarcasme, c'est tout ce qu'il lui avait fallu. Une détonation.

Ce jour-là, il avait enfin compris qu'un monde sans lui était un monde terrible...

 _Octobre 1923, Alfons révèle à Ed qu'il est malade. Pov Ed._

Ed réfléchissait à toute allure. Ses idées se cognaient les unes contre les autres. Mais celle qui remporta la bataille et jaillit à sa conscience lui parut la plus immonde de toutes. Il ne put retenir les mots qui franchirent ses lèvres avant que ses dents ne leur infligent une morsure coupable :

« Alfons…Est-ce que tu veux mourir avec moi ? A cet instant, il était sûr d'avoir le regard illuminé d'un fou.

-Qu'…Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Ed ? Les yeux d'Alfons reflétaient son incompréhension.

-…Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que…tu refusais de souffrir, que tu refusais d'attendre la mort si la douleur te pliait en deux.

-Oui, c'est vrai mais…Alfons hésita. Je vais peut-être te paraître lâche mais je n'aurai jamais la force de mourir seul. Je le sais. C'est pour cela que je t'ai demandé de rester jusqu'au bout…Je sais que c'est horriblement égoïste de vouloir que tu restes à mes côtés pour me voir mourir mais j'ai tellement peur Ed ! J'ai tellement peur…

-Alors je suis encore plus égoïste Alfons, déclara Ed doucement, en baissant la tête. Je ne vais pas attendre que tu meurs…Je ne peux pas. J'ai besoin de partir avant, tu comprends ?

-Quoi ?! sursauta la voix paniquée d'Alfons.

-Je veux partir. Je veux partir de ce monde, affirma Ed d'une voix sûre.

-Partir…de ce monde ? bégaya Alfons, effrayé. Qu'est-ce que…C'est encore une métaphore Ed ? Comme toutes les rêveries que tu me racontes ?

Ed fixa ses yeux dorés dans les siens et inspira :

-Tu veux mourir. Je veux partir. Alors sautons ensemble ! insista-t-il.

-Toi aussi tu veux mourir ?! Les yeux du jeune allemand s'écarquillèrent d'une lugubre surprise. Et sauter de quoi ?! J'y comprends rien…Il se prit la tête dans les mains et sentit ses poumons le brûler. Ed, s'il te plaît…Le regard d'Alfons le supplia.

\- Ecoute-moi, Alfons. Ne panique pas ! Ed se pencha au-dessus de la table pour rapprocher leur visage. Tu vas mourir mais tu as peur. Le seul moyen de surpasser ta peur, c'est de l'affronter. Je te propose de l'affronter avec toi.

-Mais tu n'as pas besoin de mourir avec moi, Ed ! Je ne veux pas ! Je t'aim… ! Alfons arrêta net sa phrase, puis, résigné, il continua. Je t'aime trop pour ça ! Je veux juste que tu m'accompagnes pour que j'ai moins peur…Alfons pleurait.

-Si on fait ça, tu souffriras et tu auras peur jusqu'au bout, déclara Ed d'un ton froid. Et il ajouta ces mots qui glacèrent le cœur d'Alfons :

-Et puis, que tu sois vivant ou mort, que tu le veuilles ou non, que tu me supplies ou pas, je vais sauter du haut d'une falaise pour m'évader de ce monde.

Ed se rassit en croisant les bras. Quelques minutes de silence polaire s'écoulèrent avant qu'Alfons n'ose poser la question qui brûlait ses lèvres gercées :

-Pourquoi Ed ? Pourquoi veux-tu mourir ? Tu es malade toi aussi ? Ses grands yeux tristes le dévisagèrent, les larmes prêtes à glisser de nouveau le long de ses joues creuses.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça Alfons. Je suis malade de cet endroit. Je suis malade de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui m'attendent alors que je suis bloqué ici comme un putain d'oiseau en cage ! Je n'en peux plus. Alors si le fait de se jeter d'une falaise me fait disparaître de ce monde, s'il y a une chance, même infime que mourir ici me reconduise de l'autre côté, alors je vais sauter, ça c'est sûr ! ».

 _Pov Alfons_

Edward était en colère. Alfons le voyait bien. Il le croyait vraiment. Finalement, Edward croyait vraiment à toutes les fantaisies qu'il racontait ! Il était prêt à se suicider pour elles ! Le cœur du jeune homme se brisa. Mais alors, si le cœur d'Ed était aussi brulé que ses poumons à lui, ne pouvait-il pas s'accorder le droit de penser à son offre ? Ne pouvait-il pas accepter de la part de quelqu'un d'aussi souffrant que lui cette idée morbide ?

Les mots sortirent d'eux-mêmes :

«Je voudrais me jeter dans la mer, déclara-t-il, pensif. Puis il leva ses yeux vers Ed.

-Tu…vraiment ? Ed avait l'air surpris qu'il considère un instant son plan sérieusement. Il se reprit. Je te laisserai même choisir la falaise ! s'exclama-t-il, lui agrippant le poignet.

-Une falaise qui surplombe la mer…non, l'océan…On pourrait aller en France ! Les yeux d'Alfons s'illuminèrent et il se surprit à rêver de voyage.

-Un dernier voyage…Ca me paraît bien ! songea Ed à haute voix.

Ils se regardèrent comme deux fous qui venaient de sceller un pacte avec le diable. La main d'Ed se détacha du poignet d'Alfons pour se glisser dans la sienne :

-Si je saute avec toi, tu auras moins peur tu crois ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Oui, j'en suis sûr. Alfons serra la main d'Ed de toutes ses forces. Puis il trouva la force d'interroger son ami sur les zones d'ombre et de secrets qu'Ed laissait depuis toujours autour de lui.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose, quelqu'un…qui t'attend de l'autre côté ? Alfons resta prudent sur la formulation de sa demande. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'Ed soit vexé s'il employait un mot qui trahirait ses doutes sur l'existence de l'autre monde. Ed hésita longtemps et retira sa main. Il tritura ses doigts avant de fermer le poing. Puis, comme ayant vaincu la dernière barrière de retenue, il prononça ce nom inconnu d'Alfons :

-Roy. Et Al ».

Alfons observa Ed attentivement, se demandant s'il devait poser plus de questions ou non. Il décida qu'il ne voulait pas savoir qui était Roy. Ou peut-être qu'il savait déjà. Il savait que Roy et Al étaient les deux êtres les plus chers pour Edward. Peut-être que cet autre monde dont Ed parlait était celui des morts ? Peut-être qu'Ed avait perdu les deux personnes dont il avait le plus besoin pour vivre et qu'il ne voulait plus que les rejoindre ? Si c'était cela le secret d'Edward, alors Alfons le trouvait très triste. A cet instant, il se promit, qu'il ait raison ou tort, de suivre et de protéger l'âme fragile d'Ed jusqu'au bout. Finalement, c'était lui, Alfons Heiderich, qui allait mener Ed vers son rêve, qui allait assister au soulagement de son âme jusque dans les flots. Il osa espérer que leurs derniers jours ensemble seraient heureux et qu'ils se souriraient, en enjambant le rebord.

 _2 Décembre 1923, France – Pov Ed_

Il se sentait comme un tricheur. Plonger dans l'abysse serait moins effrayant pour lui que pour Alfons. Moins définitif. Ses mains tremblaient. Il adressa un sourire ironique à la statue du dieu inconnu qu'Alfons était en train de prier. Finalement c'était peut-être lui le moins courageux d'eux deux. Levant la tête vers la voûte gothique de la cathédrale, Ed laissa son souffle s'échapper vers les hauteurs, formant des petites volutes qui troublèrent la nuit sacrée imposée par le monument.

Il frissonna quand une question lui traversa l'esprit. N'était-ce pas encore plus inquiétant de ne pas connaître la destination ? Alfons sauterait en toute connaissance de cause vers son inévitable mort. Mais lui ? Son âme disparaitrait-elle avant que le moindre bout de sa peau ne touche les flots ? Ou devrait-il subir la noyade de la première bulle d'air quittant son corps à la dernière goutte d'eau salée qui remplirait ses poumons ? Etait-ce le prix à payer pour rejoindre l'autre côté ? Et si l'autre côté se révélait être un troisième monde en noir et blanc ? Et si la porte gardait son âme comme le tribut à payer pour ses nombreux voyages inter-dimensionnels ? Et s'il n'y avait simplement rien d'autre que son visage heurtant les vagues meurtrières ?

« N'as-tu pas une prière à adresser ? l'interrompit discrètement Alfons, comme effrayé de briser le silence mystique du lieu saint.

Ed renifla :

-Et à quel dieu veux-tu que je l'adresse ? fit-il, haussant un sourcil vers son ami.

Alfons leva les yeux au ciel. Il se reprit :

-N'y a-t-il personne à qui tu souhaites adresser quelques mots ? Prières, souhaits, dernières volontés, appelle les comme tu veux ». La voix chuchotée d'Alfons raisonna, provoquant un millier de murmures célestes fusant dans tous les coins.

Ed réfléchit un instant. Il se leva, sortit les mains des poches et fit quelques pas en observant les murs de la cathédrale, contre lesquels les sons avaient rebondi pour mieux danser dans l'atmosphère. Il se posta au centre du monument, juste en face du grand vitrail dominant l'autel. Alfons l'observa bizarrement. Lorsque l'écho de ses pas disparut complètement, il entrouvrit les lèvres et prononça son nom d'une voix claire et forte :

« Roy ».

Le vitrail central trembla. Subjugué, Ed ferma les yeux laissant les millions de murmures supplicateurs le transpercer. Ils répétèrent ce nom brûlant comme celui d'une divinité du passé que l'on tente de ramener d'outre-tombe, comme celui d'un dieu momifié que l'on rappelle à la vie, commettant tous les blasphèmes en un seul mot. Ed ne savait plus si c'était le sol de la cathédrale qui tremblait ou si c'était lui. Il ne put rouvrir les yeux que lorsque la moindre rumeur se fut tue. S'il l'avait fait avant, il aurait eu trop peur que les larmes ne s'échappent. Puis, tel un oracle sorti de sa transe, il fit volte-face vers Alfons et marcha vers l'immense porte de bois sans lui jeter un regard.

L'éclat du soleil l'obligea à baisser les yeux, qu'il protégea de sa main gauche, glissant négligemment l'autre dans la poche de son pantalon. Alfons descendit les marches de pierre blanche derrière lui, muré dans un silence pesant. Sautant la dernière marche pour atterrir gracieusement sur le trottoir de béton, Ed soupira et se retourna vers son colocataire muet, effectuant deux, trois pas en arrière, à la manière d'un danseur un peu trop à l'aise pour être réellement décontracté.

« Quoi ? dit-il d'un ton teinté de reproche. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il enchaîna :

Allez, pose la, ta question …Il envoya un caillou taper dans une barrière métallique avec la pointe de sa botte. Alfons afficha un petit sourire. Ed se renfrogna, gardant les yeux sur ses pieds. Il détestait ça, quand il sentait les iris bleus d'Alfons le fixer avec intensité. Ils semblaient dire « je sais tout de toi » et ressemblaient alors bien trop dangereusement aux prunelles de son frère.

-Je suis content que tu aies eu une prière à adresser, c'est tout. Je pense que c'est une chose importante avant de quitter ce monde. C'est une manière de redéfinir ses motivations. Je suis fier de toi.

Ed leva la tête un peu brusquement pour soutenir le regard d'Alfons. La chaleur qu'il y vit fit fuir les dernières traces de colère de son être et il se sentit plus léger. La peur qui l'avait envahie dans la cathédrale s'était transformée en essence pour avancer. Et c'était grâce à ces yeux bleus. Un sourire sincère dévoilant ses dents blanches éclaira son visage.

-Merci Alfons. Ed se remit à marcher et accéléra un peu, prenant quelques mètres d'avance sur son colocataire. Puis agitant sa main gantée en l'air comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il voulait paraître désinvolte alors qu'il était gêné, il lui dit en plaisantant :

-Tu sais, tu aurais dû être poète, pas ingénieur. Poète ».

 _Pov Alfons_

Alfons sourit. Il mit plusieurs secondes à démarrer après la remise en mouvement d'Edward. Après tout, il venait de subir le plus gros choc de son existence. Ed lui avait souri. A lui. Pas à son frère, pas à un rêve, pas à un autre monde, à lui, Alfons Heiderich, et lui seul. C'était la première fois qu'Ed n'avait pas regardé à travers lui. Il l'avait fixé droit dans les yeux et lui avait dit merci.

La seule pensée qu'Alfons avait eu sur le coup, c'était qu'Ed était vraiment très beau quand il souriait. Il avait été si réel à cet instant ! Alfons était sûr désormais, qu'à la seconde où il lui avait souri, Ed avait appartenu à ce monde. Même si ce n'était qu'un futile moment, il avait réussi sa mission. Il pourrait se jeter dans le vide aussi serein qu'un oiseau qui prendrait son envol. Le soleil prisonnier qu'était Edward lui avait appartenu le temps d'un sourire.

Maintenant, il pourrait sans tristesse aucune, ouvrir sa cage et libérer ses rayons flamboyants qui iraient se perdre dans l'océan. Et, comble du bonheur, il serait l'unique témoin de cette sublime collision. Alfons se remit en marche, plus déterminé que jamais à mourir aveuglé par cette vision d'une beauté éternelle. C'était donc ça, l'amour.

 _30 Décembre 1923 – Falaises d'Etretat_

Debout, face au coucher du soleil qu'ils avaient attendu, Alfons déclama d'un ton solennel :

« Elle est retrouvée.

-Quoi ? demanda Ed.

-L'éternité. C'est la mer, allée avec le soleil.

Le sourcil interrogateur d'Edward tressauta, déclenchant le rire d'Alfons.

-C'est de Rimbaud. Et il se tut, tournant son regard vers l'horizon.

-Tu vois, t'aurais pu être poète, Ed le nargua avec ses yeux rieurs.

-Peut-être dans un autre monde ! » exulta Alfons.

Et prenant la main d'Edward, après un consentement mutuel du regard, ils s'élancèrent. L'un doré, l'autre bleu, l'un soleil, l'autre mer, les papillons de Munich s'envolèrent.


	2. Without a word

_31 Décembre 1923 – Quelque part ?_

 _Pov Ed_

Il sait qu'il doit ouvrir les yeux mais il a peur. De se rappeler… Peur. Vagues. Goût de sel sur les lèvres. Tant pis, il ouvre les yeux.

Aucune goutte ne vint lui piquer la rétine. Il fit battre ses cils plusieurs fois, lentement, qui déposèrent une légère rosée sur ses paupières. Il avait donc atteint l'eau…Il se remémora la sensation de froid qui l'avait envahi. Même pas désagréable. Comme une puissance enveloppante qui s'était insinuée dans la moindre parcelle de son être avec une étrange bienveillance. Il n'avait pas souffert. Il ne se rappelait pas du moment précis où il avait dû s'éteindre dans l'autre monde.

Etait-il mort ? L'emprunte tiède de la main d'Alfons berçait encore la sienne. Il referma ses doigts sur cette chaleur rassurante. Il ne l'avait pas lâchée. Il était sûr de l'avoir accompagné jusqu'au bout.

Ed leva la tête, hésitant. Alfons n'était plus là et lui n'était plus au fond de l'océan, c'était sa seule évidence.

Il observa les alentours. Il se trouvait dans une pièce de taille moyenne, assez sombre. Meublée simplement, lit, bureau, et tapis poussiéreux rappelaient une chambre. Cheminée remplie de cendres et murs de briques aux couleurs passées… Une atmosphère de temps arrêté. Edward se rapprocha du pan de mur le plus proche et toucha du bout des doigts l'une d'entre elles. Froid et râpeux…Etrange. Enfin, pas vraiment. A quoi s'attendait-il de la part d'une brique ?! Il avait un instant craint que sa main ne passe au travers.

Idiot, les fantômes n'existent pas ! Il posa une main sur sa hanche recouverte de l'usuel pantalon de cuir et se frappa mollement le front de l'autre.

Il n'était pas mort. Mais où était-il alors ? Etait-il encore coincé dans l'autre monde ? Il y avait peu de chances. Comment aurait-il pu atterrir ici en se jetant dans l'océan ? Impossible.

Ed n'osait espérer que ce monde soit le sien. Comment pourrait-il s'en assurer ? Avant même que l'idée de tester son alchimie ne lui vienne à l'esprit, son attention fut captée sur la seule source de lumière de la pièce. Une fenêtre. D'un pas précipité, il vint poser ses mains sur la vitre gelée. De la neige à perte de vue. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Rien ne semblait perturber cette mer opaline. Ah, si, un oiseau noir semblait sautiller au loin, tentant d'échapper à la pâle marée. Ed laissa ses pensées se perdre tandis que ses yeux se fixaient sur l'animal. Alors qu'il revoyait le sourire d'Alfons et que son cœur se serrait, il secoua la tête pour chasser ce sentiment destructeur et refocalisa son attention sur le corbeau.

La tâche noire grossissait… Non ! Elle avançait. Ed plissa ses yeux dorés. Elle avança encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'Ed n'ait alors plus aucune chance de confondre la tâche avec un oiseau. Là, sur le manteau blanc immaculé, se détachait nettement une silhouette humaine aux cheveux ébène. Le cœur d'Ed fit un triple bond dans sa poitrine.

Il n'avait pas changé…Teint laiteux, cheveux en bataille parsemant son front, deux charbons ardents en guise d'yeux…Un ? Un fin bandeau noir inconnu d'Ed recouvrait son œil gauche. Son uniforme semblait différer légèrement des images brûlantes issues de ses souvenirs. Une grande cape brune lui couvrait les épaules.

Roy Mustang s'approchait de la porte. De sa porte. Ed était pétrifié.

Il entendit l'homme essuyer ses bottes neigeuses sur le paillasson avant de voir la poignée tourner.

Roy pénétra dans cet étrange endroit comme s'il était chez lui. Ce minuscule chalet lui appartenait-il ? Il se tourna pour refermer la porte et déposa sa cape sur le bureau, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Enfin, il pivota pour se diriger vers le lit et ses yeux se posèrent sur Edward, qui s'était tourné pour lui faire face.

Ed tremblait d'appréhension et d'excitation. Il lut la stupeur dans le regard du colonel. Il avait même eu un mouvement de recul au moment où leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés et avait entrouvert les lèvres sous le coup de la surprise.

 _Pov Roy_

Il s'était retourné machinalement et avait été heurté de plein fouet par l'image d'un Edward, se tenant face à lui au beau milieu du vieil ermitage où il s'était retiré depuis des mois, le fixant de ses prunelles ambrées. Arrêté net dans son élan par cette vision, il n'avait pu qu'être paralysé par l'intensité de ce regard. Pourquoi cette illusion possédait-elle une telle puissance, une telle profondeur ?

Il en avait vu pourtant des simulacres d'Edward, crées de toutes pièces par sa mémoire avide de blondeur, de chaleur, de force, de faiblesse et de cris, sa mémoire assaillie par toutes ses créations après sa disparition.

Le déchirement qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait vu Alphonse dans les sous-sols de Central, ramené à la vie et pas une trace d'Edward…Il avait compris tout de suite qu'il était parti. Qu'il s'était sacrifié. Il avait lutté contre ce pressentiment pendant de longues années mais ce dernier avait persisté et le final de l'épopée Elric lui avait donné raison…

Cette douleur vorace qui n'avait jamais voulu cesser de ronger son âme après cela…Il avait réalisé alors. Que tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était être à ses côtés. Puis il avait voulu savoir. Savoir si Ed était mort. Non, il savait que non. Ou cette réalité était trop dure à accepter. Il était quelque part. Et il devait l'attendre. C'est ce qu'il faisait lors de ses longues journées à surveiller la frontière, se faisant lentement ensevelir sous la neige. Il l'attendait.

Et là, cette vision dressée devant lui qui ne ressemblait pas aux coquilles vides imaginées par ses soins…Une entité animée ? Ne pouvait-il pas y croire ? Après tout, Edward lui était toujours apparu comme un magicien…Porté par cette pensée, il ouvrit la bouche et prononça des mots souvent retenus :

« Ne disparait pas avant que je ne rouvres les yeux ».

 _Pov Ed_

Les mots de Roy résonnèrent en lui plus fort encore que lorsqu'il avait prononcé son prénom dans l'église d'Etretat.

Alors, ses pas le dirigèrent vers le militaire, et lentement il leva sa main vers ce torse entouré de tissu bleu. Sentirait-il sa chaleur, comme il avait senti le froid de la brique ?

Mais son geste fut arrêté par une main qui enserra son poignet. Il vit le soulagement dans le regard de Mustang. Lui aussi se dit-il, il avait eu peur de faire face à un fantôme. La matérialité de la main sur son poignet était authentique, lui envoyant de petites décharges d'adrénaline dans tout le bras. Le bras musclé tira son poignet jusqu'à lui et apposa sa main sur sa poitrine.

Ed sentit le cœur de Roy battre énergiquement. Il recroquevilla inconsciemment ses doigts comme pour enserrer le battement, pour le garder comme un précieux trésor, froissant légèrement l'uniforme.

Edward sursauta lorsque l'autre main de Roy vint entourer son cou, d'un geste doux. A l'aide de son pouce et de son index, il mesura la vie qui circulait à travers sa gorge, à travers son corps.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Un peu brusquement, il plaqua sa tête contre le torse chaud de Roy, essayant de cacher sa défaillance. Seuls quelques mots balbutiants sortirent.

« Je suis…là ».

Mustang referma ses bras sur lui, comme une évidence.

Ed regarda Roy se réveiller et se redresser maladroitement, en équilibre sur son coude vacillant sur le matelas. Le colonel observa avec attention l'âtre sombre au fond de la pièce. Il se pencha pour ramasser son gant au pied du lit, appuyant légèrement son corps froid sur celui d'Ed. Il l'enfila et sa main libre claqua des doigts, faisant jaillir une étincelle. Le feu crépita dans l'âtre qui perdit son aura désolée. Le regard brûlant de Roy revint se poser sur Edward semblant dire « voilà qui est mieux », accompagné du petit sourire satisfait qui avait l'habitude d'apparaître sur son visage pâle.

Ce feu né de l'alchimie ne signifiait qu'une seule chose. C'était son monde. Alors, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé, Ed sut que ce mensonge magnifique était la réalité. Un océan de soulagement déferla dans tout son être et fit exploser les digues de son cœur prisonnier depuis si longtemps. Il serra Roy très fort et éclata de rire.

Merci, Alfons.


End file.
